The Secret Life of Luna Faith Alabaster
by nightprincess17
Summary: A Story I made about a girls life
1. Chapter 1

The Tragic Beginning

Luna Faith Alabaster woke up like she normally did for school, she got dressed into her black and purple "All Time Low" tee, her purple skinny jeans and black converse. She teased her pin straight black hair and stuck a purple bow in it. At last she put her black eye liner and her two silver lip rings on. She looked amazing walking out of her room, until she saw her dad walking out of the room across from hers giving her a dirty look and saying "when did u become Miss Emo? What happened to the good little girl I used to know?"

Luna rolled her eyes and said "dad just get over it I am not the little girl I was ten years ago," then she walked away to the kitchen where her mother was making her favorite breakfast, blueberry pancakes with scrambled eggs and orange juice.

It was Luna's last day as a junior at Sheridan High, and her boyfriend Blake was going to pick her up. She hugged her mother goodbye and then left for the last day until summer. But what she didn't know was that would be the last hug the last time that she would ever hug her mother again…..

She was on her last final which was Physics; she was leaving after this to go to Blake's house to hang out. Then the teacher's phone rang….. It was 12 o'clock pm and the teacher answered the phone. Her face looked annoyed and then it got worried, she was looking straight at Luna with tears forming in her dark blue eyes. When she hung up the phone she called Luna up to her desk, which everyone was done with the exam by now. Luna walking up realized she had everyone staring at her, she looked down at her feet. The teacher said sounding sad "Luna, umm they need you down in the office, but have someone go with you."

Luna looked around the room and saw Blake looking at her with the cute little half smile that she loved so much. "Blake will you come with me please?" she says worriedly. He nodded and got up to walk with her to the office. When they got there Luna saw her father looking down at his feet crying, weird she thought he never cries, then it hit her something is wrong very wrong he wouldn't be here crying if there wasn't something wrong.

He spotted her standing there just looking at him and said "Luna I-I-I'm s-s-so s-ss-sorry, s-s-she's g-g-gone."

Luna looked at her father like he just hit her, basically he did hit her, and she realized what he was saying, which was that her mother was dead and she was never coming back. She had tears building up in her lapis eyes. All she could do is run, she ran as fast as she could to her hiding spot in the park a block away from the school. The spot where Blake asked her out and the place she ran when she found out she had a miscarriage. But this time she lost her mother and that was something that was always going to be missed.

After ten minutes of crying in her knees she heard someone walking towards her. It was Blake, carrying a blanket. He came over and covered her up and said "Luna I know what you're going through I lost my father last year. I will always be here for you whenever you need me. I love you Luna and nothing is going to change that."

Luna looked up into his teary jade green eyes, remembering his father is tough on him because they were so close and it was his last living relative, which now put him in foster care. She kissed him on the lips lightly and said "I love you too Blake and I always will no matter what happens." Then they got up and Blake drove her home to find her dad packing…..


	2. Chapter 2

The News

"Dad? What is going on? Why are you packing everything up?" Luna said worriedly.

Her dad stopped to say "We are moving to England to live with Grandmother Faye. We leave two days after the funeral. So start packing."

She was shocked, 'Why would they move, everything she loved was right here, Blake, her friends, her hiding spot even her mother's memory.' Luna ran to her room crying and called Blake. Blake answered and said

"Hello hun, how are you doing?"

"Worse, my dad said that we are moving to go live my Grandmother Faye in England."

"What? Why? He can't do that. I won't let him take my love away."

"I don't want to leave you either Blake, but I leave in three days. I wanted to live here and start a new family with you and grow old together, but that is never going to happen now. Why does this always happen to me?"

"Hun, we still can, no one says we can't be together and we have a little child somewhere in Heaven where your mother now is."

"I know I just wanted to be that way for ever."

"Hun, get some sleep I will come over tomorrow and all of us will sit together and talk. I love you, goodnight my love."

"Ok, see you tomorrow, I love you too." Luna hung up the phone and went to sleep.

Three days later she is on a plane flying to Devon, England to live with her Grandmother Faye, with Blake miles away by now. They promised that one day they will be together again…..


	3. Chapter 3

New Beginning

"LUNA FAITH ALABASTER! WAKE UP OR YOU WILL BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY AT DEVON!" Luna's dad yells from the kitchen. 'New school! New friends! A whole new life! What next?' Luna thought.

Since Luna arrived at Devon, things were going crazy. She never left the house because she felt so alone. Her dad was never home anymore and when he was he got abusive or didn't even try to speak to her. The only person she wanted was Blake. But he was In Ohio, which was hundreds of miles away.

They spoke every day and webcam each other every other day. It just wasn't the same. Grandmother Faye tried to make her happy by taking her shopping but she always hated the clothes Luna picked out or the stores Luna went to, so she just gave Luna money to spend.

Luna woke up to her father yelling so she got up and put on her short skirt with black leggings, her black and white tank with her studded belt around her waist, she then covered up her cuts and bruises with her black and pink arm warmers, and put her black converse on to finish. She wore her hair pin straight with a pink headband in her hair. Then pink and white beaded necklaces went around her neck. Luna put on her eyeliner to finish the job. She then made her way down to the small kitchen where Grandmother Faye and her dad were making waffles. Luna wasn't hungry; she never was anymore, so she grabbed little and went off to school.

Devon High was only a block away from where Grandmother Faye lived so she just walked there. She was thinking that when she turns eighteen she is moving in with Blake, for he already has a new house. The lucky thing was eighteen was coming up fast and all she could do was to wait.

When she got to school there were already a ton of people standing around talking. When she walked by heads turned towards her then back to their friends and the whispers started. Luna went to the office to check in and get a schedule, when she heard someone say "did you see that new girl? She looks like an emo chick, maybe Ryvurr should get to know her, but she is pretty. I wonder where she came from."

Luna looked down blushing, and then the office person said "Ello you must me Luna Alabaster, I am so glad you are here. Let's see about getting someone to show you around the school."

"Sure ok." Luna said.

"Great, Ryvurr will you come here please." All of a sudden this tall handsome emo guy with longish black hair and bright amber eyes walks into the room to the desk. "Ryvurr, good this is Luna. She is new to Devon High, and I would like if you would show her around the school."

When Ryvurr spoke it sounded like the wind of a warm spring night. The world stopped when he spoke the simple words "sure Miss O'Neal I would love too." …


	4. Chapter 4

HUM…

Ryvurr showed Luna around the school when this emo girl came up to him and said "Hey Ryvurr, oh umm hey you're the new kid right?" Luna nods her head and the girl continues "oh cool you can come also, my name is Raven Frost, anyways I just wanted to say that I'm having a get together at my house tonight to celebrate our senior year and I would love it if you both came. Oh what's your name anyway?"

"Oh my name is Luna Alabaster." she said shyly.

"Sweet well Luna and Ryvurr you're both able to come right? I mean it's Friday and my parents are gone."

Ryvurr looked at you and said "Maybe Raven I will have to see what we're doing then I will talk to you later." Raven nodded and went to her class. When Luna looked back at Ryvurr he was smiling back at her, and then looked away blushing when he noticed Luna looking at him.

As it turned out Luna had most of her classes with Ryvurr. He also asked her if she wanted to be his lab partner in Biology, which she accepted with no fault. After school he asked her if she was going to go to the party which she said "she could as long as someone else she knew was going to go with her and give her a ride."

He told her "well I'm going to go if you wanted to and I could give you a ride."

"I would like that but how do you know where I live?"

"Oh that's easy all I have to do is take you home now, if you need a ride that is."

"Oh, that makes tons of sense." Ryvurr went over to his black mustang and opened up the driver's side of the car and asked for her to get in.

She gave him a weird look then Ryvurr said "Oh that's right you're not used to sitting on that side are you, that's the passenger seat not the driver seat."

"Oh that's right sorry I guess I forgot about that."

"It's ok don't worry." Luna felt embarrassed when she sat in the car, but then looked over at Ryvurr getting in and smiling at her. She felt her heart melt again,

'why am I feeling this way I love Blake, even if I don't get to see him any more I still will always love him.' When Ryvurr dropped Luna off, he told her that he would pick her up at 6. Luna nodded and went to ask her grandmother since her father wouldn't be back till Monday night. Grandmother told her she could as long as she was careful and didn't do anything stupid. ….


	5. Chapter 5

PARTY XP

At 6 Luna was ready for Ryvurr to pick her up, when she heard a knock on the front door down stairs. Her grandmother answered it and Luna heard "well ello there you must be Ryvurr, Luna told me that you were going to be picking her up soon. I'm so glad she has made at least one friend since she moved here. I know that moving from a different country is hard especially after losing someone so dear to your heart, as her mother was, and also leaving her friends and her boyfriend. Luna sure is going through a lot so I'm so glad that she has a good friend."

"Thanks Miss Alabaster I'm glad that I can help her, you have a great granddaughter, I had no idea that she was going through so much. Don't worry I will take great care of her, you can count on me."

"You're welcome Ryvurr, but thank you for giving me your promise. Here she comes now."

Luna walked down the stairs carefully not to fall in her new purple converse. She was wearing a black and purple 'all time Low' shirt and a mini skirt with black leggings, she teased her hair and put purple strands in it. When Ryvurr looked up at her his jaw dropped open. Luna looked up and saw him like that she started to blush. Ryvurr looked away and then back with a smile. When they got into his car Ryvurr turned to Luna again and said "Wow Luna you look…wow." Luna looks down and blushed once more.

Once they got to the party there were already a lot of people. Ryvurr and Luna walk into the party trying to find Raven when they saw a whole bunch of people going down stairs to the basement. Ryvurr pulled Luna over to the basement door and opened it. All of a sudden Raven appears at the railing of the upstairs and says "Ryvurr, Luna you made it. I'm having a special party for my friends upstairs in my room. We're going to play a little game, and I bet you both will love it." Luna goes up the stairs and Ryvurr follows smiling. Once they get to the room where Raven is, they notice that there is a group of emo guys and girls in a circle around a large black bowl.

Raven tells Ryvurr to put something into the bowl that is special to him. He does and then raven gives the bowl a shake and hands it over to Luna and says "Pull out what you find most interesting, then show it to everyone." Luna gives Raven a weird look but goes with it and sticks her hand into the bowl and digs through the random objects. She comes upon something smooth but sharp; when she pulls it out she finds that it's a silver button. Holding it up so everyone can see it she notices that someone moved to the closet but didn't see who. Smiling, Raven tells Luna to go to the closet and says "have a great three hours."

When Luna goes in, it's completely dark; she doesn't see the person at all. She goes in a little farther and heard somebody behind her let out a breath. "Who is there?" she said. "Come out please or at least tell me who you are" …..


	6. Chapter 6

The Closet

"You already know who I am, just think about it, Luna. I'm not going to tell you." The voice said.

Luna thought for a moment 'who could it be I know Ryvurr and Raven and that's it, man, why didn't I see who was missing from the circle.' Then she said "Are you someone I know or someone that I have never talked to before?"

"Hum well you know me but I don't think you know me very well because we just met today." The voice said.

'Hum someone I know but I just met today. Who could that be? Oh wait I did meet Ryvurr today and I don't know him very well yet, but I would love to.'

"Are you Ryvurr?" she said with confidence.

"Why yes I am Ryvurr I'm glad you figured it out." Coming out of the dark corner stood Ryvurr smiling the smile that melted Luna's heart. He grabbed Luna and said "Luna, may I do something that I have wanted to do since I first laid my eyes on you?"

"Yes you may." Luna said smiling, knowing what was to come. Ryvurr leaned down to her face and kissed her lips so lightly to see how she would react to him. When she didn't push him away he moved in closer and passionately kissed her full on the lips.

Ryvurr pulled away first after about fifteen minutes of making out and said "Luna I'm so sorry to hear about your mom and boyfriend if there is anything I can do just let me know, please I want to help."

"How did you find out about them?" she asked nervously.

"Your grandmother told me when we were talking."

"Oh I see. Yea it's hard to deal with and I hate long distance relationships. I guess I just have to move on, but I may move back after I turn eighteen. It's easier that way."

"Why would you move back when you're just now starting over? You have me and Raven. I like you a lot Luna, but I want what will make you happy and if moving back does that then I will just have to let you, even though I don't want you to."

"But why do you care or like me? You just met me. I'm nothing special. I'm just a normal girl who has lost everything she has ever loved."

"I like you and care for you because I am falling for you. I like you for more than a friend Luna. Not just because you're different and new but because you're like me and that your interesting to me. I know it probably doesn't make sense, but I don't care, I like you."

"Ryvurr I like you too, that's why I hate myself so damn much at the moment. I have a boyfriend that I love dearly, but being away from him is doing its tool on me."

"Ok so then let me take you to go see him."

"What? How are you going to that? He lives in Ohio."

"Trust me Luna."

"I trust you Ryvurr." Ryvurr kisses her once more and then grabs her hand walking out the door to his car.

He drives her home and tells her grandmother that he is taking Luna on a trip, it won't last long just three days at the least. Grandmother Faye says ok just be careful with my granddaughter. He says he will, and then went to help Luna pack up some of her belongings. Then takes her to his house, where she finds a mansion with an airport in the back with their private jet….


	7. Chapter 7

The Visit

'Wow' Luna thought 'I didn't think this would happen now.' The plane was just now landing in the Columbus airport at 3 o'clock in the afternoon of that Saturday. Luna was amazed on how everything seemed the same since she left two months ago but again everything also seemed so different. Ryvurr got a rental car for them to drive so they could visit.

On the way to Somerset Luna stuck her hand out the window and moved it up and down in the air, making her shiver. She loved the way it felt to smell the country air again; she was amazed that the corn stalks by her old school were as tall as her. The People of Somerset were waving as they drove around the square.

Luna suddenly asked Ryvurr one favor before we went to see Blake. "Ryvurr, would you mind if we went to the cemetery down the road to go see my mother's grave?"

"Of course we could. I wouldn't think otherwise. This trip is for you." Luna bought her mother's favorite flower, the black rose, to stick on her grave, at the local flower shop. She then made her way to her mother's grave in the new part of the cemetery.

When she got there she saw the head stone that read 'IN LOVING MEMORY OF PANDORA KAIGE ALABASTER, OCTOBER 31, 1968 – MAY 28, 2008. To a wife and mother that so loved to be there for you.' Reading this made Luna start to cry again, she also noticed the new flowers near the grave from her mother's friends. Placing the roses on her mother's grave made her feel at home, like she did something she was meant to do.

Ryvurr then hugged Luna tight to show his respect. When Luna looked up she saw him crying as well, she asked "Ryvurr, Why are you crying?"

"This reminds me of my brother that died at a young age. Also I hate to see you cry, a beautiful face shouldn't cry."

"Ryvurr, I'm sorry to hear about your brother. Thank you for bringing me here, it means a lot." Then she kissed him….

Luna was ready to see Blake one more time. They drove to his house which was a mile out of Somerset. When they got there Luna ran to the door and knocked. No one answered; she knocked again, No one again. 'That's weird' she thought 'his car is parked out front, maybe the door is open.' She tried the knob and it opened. She went in a few steps and called "Blake, are you there?" No answer. She went through the house until she came upon a door that said 'Blake's Room' she tried the lock and it opened.

When she opened the door she found her boyfriend in the arms of her best friend Lithia. She gasped "OH MY GOD BLAKE, HOW COULD YOU!" That got his attention.

Blake jumped off the bed and said "Luna? What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming home."

"I can see that Blake!" Luna screamed with tears starting to fall. "I loved you, we had a baby on the way, and you turn around and sleep with my best friend after I leave for two months. How could you!"

"Luna I'm so sorry it's not what it looks like, really it's not. I love you still, I missed you so much. Please Luna, Please forgive me."

"Forgive you, yea right. What about being together forever? Loving each other forever and never giving up? This is discussing, my boyfriend and my best friend."

Luna ran out of the house crying. When she saw Ryvurr she pulled him into a hug for support. Ryvurr said "Luna, are you ok? What's wrong hunny."

"Blake! I found him with my now ex best friend. How could he do such a terrible thing to me?"

"Oh Luna I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yea I think there is. Can you take me to the park?"…..


	8. Chapter 8

The History

Ryvurr took Luna to the park like she asked. When they got there she showed him her secret spot, the spot that made everything better, or at least she thought.

Luna sat down in the dirt by the bush, so that she was hidden from everyone around her. She didn't care to get dirty; all she wanted was to feel better again. Ryvurr followed like she wanted. After they got settled she began to tell him the true story about her; that she has only told ever told Blake.

"Ryvurr, I have never told anyone else but Blake this before, but I feel like I can trust you with more than I have ever trusted anyone. Do you want to hear my history?"

Ryvurr looked at Luna with a confused look on his face and said "Only if you really want to tell me about it. Because anything you tell me will never change the way I feel about you."

Luna smiled, she turned her whole body towards him and said "let me start from the beginning, which would be three years ago when I started my first day at Sheridan High as a freshman."

Luna looked as though she wasn't in this time anymore but in the past as she told her story. Ryvurr felt that he shouldn't disrupt so he stayed quiet and listened intently. Then she started speaking.

"It was my first day of my freshman year and I was very nervous. I just moved from California where my mother lived. I was afraid that no one would like me or they would be jerks to me because I was different. When I got to school there were all these people, my classmates, surrounding me, asking where I was from and why I dressed the way I did.

"Until, Blake came up to them and said to leave me alone. Blake was one of the popular guys that always got what he wanted. He asked to show me around the school, since he was a year older than me and I said sure. We both hit it off really well and I was starting to like him a bunch, but he already had a girlfriend.

"Two weeks later we were at a party and we played a game called 7mins in heaven. Blake's girlfriend Amy got her ex Eric and I got Blake. Blake and I just talked the whole time but when he opened the closet with Amy in it, Amy and Eric were making out. Blake got pissed and ran to this park to this spot and I ran after him.

"He told me he loved me from the start and that he should have broken up with Amy, after what his best friend Zach told him about her and Eric. He kissed me softly then we made out for awhile, till Amy found us. Blake told her that they were through and that he never wanted to speak to her again.

"From then on we started dating. We were the couple everyone wanted to be like. Then last year Blake's father died in a plane crash. He was so upset; his father was his only living relative so he ended up in foster care for two months, before he turned 18.

"After his father died he stayed with my family. We lived like husband and wife when my parents were away on business. He was my first sexual relationship. I ended up getting pregnant but I didn't want to tell anyone, so I kept it to myself for two weeks. Until, Blake asked me why I was acting funny and not myself anymore. Telling him about the baby was the hardest part because I thought he would leave me, but he was so happy about becoming a father.

"Three weeks later I felt every sick and I couldn't stand up, so Blake took me to the Doctors and they told me that I had a miscarriage. When I found out I ran to our spot and cried my eyes out. Blake found me and said

'Luna it will be ok. I love you and I always will. Plus just think about this, our baby is in a better place right now.' He always made me feel better when it came to things like that.

Then two months ago it was the last day of my junior year, I was going to go to Blake's new house after school. But when I was taking my last exam the phone rang on the teacher's wall. My world came crashing down even more. The call was telling me that my mother just died in a car crash. I ran to this spot again to hide away from the world. Blake found me and sat with me telling me he knows how I feel and that he will always be there for me no matter what.

"I went home to find my dad packing away everything we owned and he said 'we are moving to live with Grandmother Faye.' Three days later I was in Devon, England trying to start over my life. That is where I leave off because you know the rest." Luna finally stops.

She is looking down with tears falling down her cheeks and she is shaking from the bad memories plus from the cold autumn air. When she looks up at Ryvurr she sees him with tears running down his cheeks looking at Luna with so much compassion that all he can do is say

"I wish you never had to deal with any of this. I am so very sorry."

She hugged him then looked up again staring into his sparkling amber eyes and said "You don't have to be sorry Ryvurr. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I like you a lot and I would love it if we went home now if you don't mind."

"I think I am falling in love with you Luna but you don't have to love me now. Let's go home." They headed back the airport and flew back to Devon, England for a new beginning ….


	9. Chapter 9

UNEXPECTED

Once Ryvurr and Luna went back to England they started by going to Luna's house to drop off everything. Ryvurr wanted to make a great new life for Luna. He loved her with all his heart.

When Luna went to her room she checked her email and found 20 new messages from Blake. They all said 'Luna I'm so sorry, Please forgive me.'

She emailed one message back saying 'No Blake we are over with, I never want to speak to you again.' Two minutes later there was a new message

'Why? Luna I really didn't mean to. It wasn't my fault. She came over because I was missing you. We were watching your favorite movie when she kissed me. Really Luna you have got to believe me I love you why would I cheat I you. It was my mistake I felt alone and sad. She got me on a very vulnerable moment. Please take me back, please.'

'No, Blake I am with someone that I truly trust and that wont cheat on me. I don't want you anymore. You ruined your chance, and broke my heart into a million pieces, and I never want that to happen to me ever again. This conversation is over. Goodbye forever.'

Luna signed off and decided to call Ryvurr. He answered on the second ring and said

"Luna is everything alright?"

"Yea why wouldn't they be? I have you."

"True, true but how are you doing?"

"I'm fine really, Blake emailed me but I told him it was over."

"And you're ok with that right?"

"I will be after awhile. He was my first love and everything."

"Yea I know how you feel. Want me to come over?"

"I would love that if you would but I think I'm going to go to sleep for awhile. I will see you in the morning at school."

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow. Get some sleep, you need it."

"Night, Ryvurr." Then Luna hung up the phone and went back to her computer. The last email from Blake said

'Then I'm coming to see you and there is no stopping me!' Luna stared in shock.

'What is he going to do? I'm in love with another guy but still in love with Blake. Would he hurt the one I love? Would he hurt me? He has before but I don't know what to do.' She thought to herself. 'Why do I always get hurt by the people I love?" Closing the computer she went to her bed and fell asleep…

The Next morning her grandmother comes up to her and says "Good morning sweetie, Ryvurr is here to take you to school."

Luna awoke with everything flooding back to her. She had to tell Ryvurr about Blake coming to see her. If she tells him though, what will he do? Ryvurr was waiting for Luna in the kitchen where Grandmother Faye had made blueberry pancakes. When he saw Luna walk in he knew something was wrong. On the way to school he asked her and she said starting to cry

"Ryvurr, Blake emailed me again once more and said he was coming to Devon to see me again. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Ryvurr glanced at her while driving and said "Luna, we will get through this I will not let him hurt you or me. You don't have anything to worry about. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out tonight and stay at my house. Would you want to even though all this stuff is happening?"

"Ryvurr, I would love to stay there."

At school everyone stared at them in awe. They all figured out in seconds that Ryvurr and Luna was a couple. Raven came up to them saying

"Awe, did my party start this?" They nodded with a smile and went on with their day like it was just another normal day.

When Luna got home, Blake was on the porch….


	10. Chapter 10

Surprise

"BLAKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE I TOLD YOU I NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Luna screamed.

"Luna, please hear me out. I still love you I didn't mean for this to happen." Blake said sadly.

"Blake really I need a break from you, this long distance relationship isn't working for me and I have to move on. Please let me be, go back to Ohio." Luna said crying.

"You really want that, to be with him? What about the baby we have in Heaven or the memories we have at our place."

"Blake, I'm sorry. I really am I just can't deal with this right now. I love Ryvurr. He has taken care of me since I met him; he reminds me a lot about you. That's probably why I fell in love with him. I really am sorry. I just can't be with you after you slept with my best friend, or I should say my ex best friend. Sorry but I really have to go, I love you and I always will but I can't be with you."

"I understand I just wanted to see you one last time in a good position instead of the one you saw last, I'm sorry. Can we still be friends at least?"

"Yes we can still be friends but I think that is all we can ever be."

"Ok as long as were still friends I can live with that. I will still always love you. Goodbye Luna."

"Bye Blake." Blake walked back to his rental and with one more look drove away.

Luna started to cry again. She just lost her first love but then she remembered she had another.

Ryvurr was to pick her up any minute now and she still had to get ready. Running up to her room she found a rose on her bed. At first she thought of Blake but then she read the note. It said "I am so happy we are finally together. I love you. See you tonight at 5o'clock. Love, Ryvurr." Luna smiled, she was so happy she made the right choice…

At five Ryvurr arrived and came to the door. Luna being ready like always, in the most stunning outfit, ran to open it. When she opened it Ryvurr stood there with another rose in his hands. He said "I know the roses are you favorite. I hope you will accept the many."

"Of course, the roses of the night are always my favorite. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am, after you." Like the first time Ryvurr drove her he opened up the door like a gentleman. He took her to a restaurant and then took her to his house.

At his house there was everything imaginable. Ryvurr showed her around and introduced her to his parents. His Mother, Imperia Layre, was a house wife that loved to cook the most delicious dishes; his father, Kindred Layre, was a very skilled doctor; his sister, Bliss, was a famous actress. The only one that he couldn't show her was his brother. He did tell her the story,

"Haven Layre, he was forced into the army even. He was an amazing artist. All the art work in this house is his. His wife and daughter live next door so that we can always help him. He died last summer when he was coming home from the war. They never found his body. Everyone hates talking about it but we all miss him."

"Oh Ryvurr I'm so sorry that's so sad."

"It's not your fault. Let me show you where I sleep."

"Ok" Ryvurr guided Luna through the house till they reached a staircase she missed the first time. He started to climb the winding path, when he came to a door marked Ryvurr.

Opening it he said "welcome to my hind out. I hope you enjoy every minute." Ryvurr went into the room and turned around looking at her. "Luna, I have never felt the way I do with you for anyone else. I love you Luna Faith Alabaster."

"I love you too Ryvurr Ashton Layre." That night something magical happened that would change their life forever.….


	11. Chapter 11

THE FUTURE

"Hun, where are you taking me?" The old lady said.

"You will see my love, you will see." The old man said.

"Luna looked at the door to see her kids walking through the doorway ahead. Lead by Haven Layre the oldest child. Then Kaige Layre the middle child. Lastly Willow Layre the youngest child. When they saw their mother and father they smiled. Their favorite time was to have the family together the way it should be. Though, every year it gets bigger.

Luna and Ryvurr Layre got married two years after they graduated from Devon High. Haven was born nine months after Luna stayed the night with the person she knew she would love forever. They stayed together even though the going was tough. Luna went to school to become a nurse. Ryvurr went to become a doctor like his father. Haven grew to become what his uncle never achieved, to become a famous artist of his time. Kaige grew to become a famous cook. Willow became like her mother to become a nurse and marry a doctor. Blake moved to Devon, England and married Raven to have two kids; their youngest is married to Luna's youngest.

Luna figured it out half way there. She looked at her family and smiled. 'This is it' she thought 'the best life anyone could ever ask for.' Her family was taking her to her new favorite hide out spot in Devon, England. Ryvurr's life was planned in this room. Before his parents died of old age and he inherited the house Ryvurr came up here all the time to think and get away. After the kids were born he did the same. Luna was the only one to know where this special room was, until now.

When they got there she noticed that everyone was staring at her. She smiled and said "What did I do this time?"

Everyone started laughing then Ryvurr said "Hun, It has been 45 years since we first said we loved each other. When we first found out that we were meant to be together. I still love you with all my heart."

"Ryvurr, you remembered when we first had sex and conceived Haven. Wow, hun I love you too with every moment I breathe. Even with the 62 years we have been together and have had the three greatest kids I know, that have given us some fantastic grandkids. I still love you more every day we spend together."

Luna and Ryvurr had a wonderful life after all the tragedy. Ryvurr never let anything bad happen to Luna ever again, and Luna never let anything bad happen to Ryvurr ever again. There love was passed on to their children, and their children's children. Forty years later from the day they started dating, Luna and Ryvurr died at the age of 102 in each other's arms in that same room. They are now in living happily in heaven with Luna's and Ryvurr's parents and Luna finally got to meet her first child she never got to meet before. Their life is remembered everyday by their friends and family that loved them dearly.

Luna made a book before she died about her life stories and how to face them, that way anyone facing the same things she did will know how to save them from the tragedy.

THE END


End file.
